Dance to live
by N20
Summary: Traduction of my french fanfic 'Danser pour vivre'. Blake Collins, a tyrannical director, thought to be out of the woods until Andie West turns his world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**I everyone! This is the traduction of my French fanfiction ''**_**Danser pour vivre**_**''. I hope that you will like it! My mother tongue is French so I'm sorry for all my grammar and spelling mistakes. I did my best, so enjoy :)**

**(I don't own anything!)**

At the Streets, I had noticed that Andie West had an undeniable talent in dance. I had lifted her suspension, which had earned me a warm welcome... Needless to say it was mutual. Even if I had a feeling that this young woman would bring problems, she deserved a second chance. She had opened my eyes to a world that seemed so different, but that wasn't in reality. My brother Chase also deserved apologies from me. I was very proud of him. His life had been unsupportable because of me. I had been a tyrant like my father had always been with me. A long time ago, after a fight with my parents, I packed my bag and had left home with my brother Chase on the heels. I had bought a sumptuous house that feels more like a castle to me. I only had made one big mistake in this whole story. I had underestimated a milestone in the life of my brother: adolescence. You know, THE step that makes you think that you're situated just below God on the ladder of life? Well, my brother thinks that he is God and it makes my job much more difficult than it already was.

I sat elevating my feet on the desk and took a sip of coffee before going head first into all the files waiting for me. Ten stack of papers littered my desk. I sighed loudly. The day was going to be long, very long. I drank greedily another sip of coffee to encourage me.

"Hey, _Blakey_! What's up, bro? " asked my brother as he rushed into my office.

His unexpected visit startled me and I quickly took off my feet off the desk sending much off my coffee on my records. I put the coffee cup down. At least my suit was still intact.

"_Director Collins_, Chase. _Director Collins_. And next time, act like a civilized person and knocks on the door. "

"Wow, it looks like someone is in a bad mood this morning! You got up on the wrong side of the bed ? "

I stood mockingly in front of Chase and looked at my Armani watch. It was a quarter to nine.

"I might be in a better mood if you had listened to me last night and came home earlier. Oh, and I forgot, thank you for slaming the doors last night. Don't you should be in class at this time? "

I turned away and began to pick up my mess before the papers sticks on the desk and become illegible. I sighed against my brother who was unable to act like an adult.

"Yes and it's precisely why I am here. The whole class is waiting for you at Studio A since half past eight. Overdue, _Blakey_? _You_ disappoint _me_ greatly. "

"Shit! " I said passing my hand through my hair.

With all that I had currently on the shoulders, I had completely forgotten the dance classes.

"Mind your language, _Mr. Collins_ " Chase exclaimed in a mocking tone.

"And you, watch your ass. "

I looked into his eyes, sighed and grabbed my coffee cup. I left the office after Chase and closed the door behind me. I passed my secretary's office and immediately walked toward Studio A. I was down the hall and I heard students screaming as if they were in a zoo. Still happy that a tour with important donators wasn't scheduled. I heard Chase asking me to relax. I felt anger rising in me. But where are all these students believed they were? I walked firmly to the door when I heard a voice that I recognized immediately. I should have guessed.

"Hey, Moose! Do you want to compete in the schoolyard? I bet you ten dollars that I'll win. "

I didn't even take the time to wait for a response before opening the studio door and entering.

"_Miss West _" I said in a tone that was meant to be more than angry. "Where..."

I had no time to finish my sentence before colliding with Andie and get coffee in the face. Eyes closed to regain my composure and face dripping with coffee, I made a single hand movement to silence the students who were all laughing really loud.

"I'm sorry, Director Collins '' murmured Andie biting his lower lip.

"Free period time. All outside " I said, jaw clenched. Young people hurried out of the studio, probably for fear that I may changed my mind. It was not every day I offered them a free period.

And when I thought the day could not get worse, I realized that I had no spare dress shirt. There was no way I spend the rest of the day in a shirt stained with brown spots. I would have to put my dance clothes, or at least a white t-shirt with a black hoodies. I turned my head to the sky wondering what I had done to deserve all this crap.

When I finally went outside, I sat in the bleachers near the basketball baskets. It was a strategic place where I could easily monitor all students without exception. I checked my watch again. Nine o'clock past five. The day progressed slowly. I placed a hand at the base of my neck to release the tension. One of these days, I would die of a heart attack if I didn't change anything in my bad habits.

**Andie**

"I could have sworn he was going to explode! For a second I imagined him arrested for murder with his face covered with fresh coffee. "

"Stop doing that ! You do it on purpose to make me feel bad. This is not funny at all, Chase! "I said laughing in spite of myself and separating myself from his arms firmly anchored around my waist. I punch him kindly on the arm. "Come on, pass me the ball now. "

Several other boys in the class had joined us to play basketball, including Jimmy. I was glad that he was on my team. With his size and talent in dance, others had no chance against us. After a few minutes, I managed to steal the ball from Chase's hands and ran toward the basket. I quickly sent the ball directly into the net. The players on my team shouted of joy.

"Come on, _Boy Band_, I know you can do better. Show us what you got " I told him returning the ball with a grin.

The game continued for about ten minutes before Chase, Jimmy and Willy who were at the opposite side of the basketball court, became visibly angry. Everything had degenerated quickly and Chase had hit Willy's face. Students had begun to surround them and were calling their name.

"Let's go Willy! Hit him! " cried a girl. "Kill him" shouted Ben, known as the tough guy of the class.

I tried to, somehow, work my way toward the center of the circle, but no one would let me pass. What was Blake doing ? "Chase! "I screamed when he got hit on the jaw.

**Blake**

After the fight had started, I had walked to the group of students surrounding Willy and my brother. None of them wanted to let me pass the circle. It is only after establishing that it was me that some students moved away from the circle. With all the ruckus caused by the students, no one could hear me and I melted into the mass pretty well. Most students were my height so I was almost invisible to them. Despite my efforts to disperse the crowd, everyone seemed not to notice my presence. Though I scream like crazy, nobody listened to me. Finally arrived at the center of the circle, I saw Chase with a split lip and Willy who was bleeding from the nose.

"ENOUGH! DO YOU HEAR ME? IMMEDIATELY STOP THIS FIGHT OR I SWEAR TO YOU THAT YOUR LIFE WILL BE LIKE HELL AND I GUARANTEE YOU THAT I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT PERSONALLY! "I yelled before approaching the two young men quickly. As if nobody had noticed it was me, some young people came into the circle and began to fight.

**Chase**

My joints and my split lip were aching. I was not the type to fight except when I felt it was worth it. Willy's words were still ringing in my head and I still could not accept them. "How does it feel, Chase, to be the boyfriend of a girl picked up in the street? " he said. I was aware that Blake would have my skin after this battle, but I didn't care. I fought to preserve Andie's honor.

Around me, the entire class seemed delirious. Students were fighting all over the place and blows were flying in all directions. Hands firmly grabbed me from behind. Unable to free myself from this strong embrace, I stepped back and my legs mingled with those of the man who assaulted me. Still clinging to me, he pulled me down with him. I heard a thud as my opponent's head crashed against the concrete block behind me, and then a cry of pain. His arms that held mine soon loosened their grip. The fight was over and the schoolyard was completely silent. I saw Andie make her way through the crowd and then join me. She put one hand to my face, which made me wince slightly. I turned at that moment to my assailant.

"Blake! "

As in a vision of horror, he was lying on the ground, motionless.

**Don't forget to leave a review please ! :) Thank you very much !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter, if so let a review please! This chapter is a little bit short, but the next ones will be longer :) Sorry for the mistakes. **

**Good reading! :)**

**Disclaimers : I do not own anything !**

**Chapter 2**

**Blake**

The voices I heard seemed so far away that I could not perceive what they said. I was felling like if I was ran over by a ten-wheeler. I quickly opened my eyes and saw people leaning over me. My vision was blurred and I couldn't fix a point in front of me.

"Blake! Blake! Are you alright? I thought you were dead! " said Chase as he knelt beside me. While my vision was improving rapidly, I remembered the last few moments. And with them, the pain too. I moved to get up and was overcome by nausea. I tried to hold on to something, but could only put my hands on the floor and closed my eyes.

"Bro, do you hear me? "

"Do I look like a deaf man? Give me a chance, Chase " I replied in a hoarse voice.

"Director Collins, an ambulance is on its way. It will be here in few minutes." I turned to the voice I loved so much. "_Andrea_," I murmured, looking at Andie in the eyes. The cheeks of the young woman blushed and she smiled slightly at me.

The paramedics made their way through the circle of students and approached me.

"Hello, sir. I'm Jim and I'll take care of you. Are you in pain? What happened? I will check your pupillary reflexes. Do not move, please. "

I didn't move and let Jim do his job. When he had finished taking my vital signs, he inspected my wound. I jumped due to the pain and let out an expletive.

"I see you have a headache. "

"_Well done, Sherlock!_ I split my head! "I said, sighing as Chase laughed. "At least it proves that you have one, Blake. "

I looked at my brother's eyes and got up hastily. "Sorry, Chase! "

He looked at me, perplex. "Why? I am..." My joints cracked against his face before he had time to finish his sentence. Chase took his jaw in his hands. "Ok, I understand. Call it quits! " He said with his trademark: a small grin on his face.

I burst out laughing. I could not contain myself. The day was hilarious. It had just begun and I already got to be late for my classes, to stain my suit and split my head. What a nice day. I was out. I couldn't take it any more. It was time I take days off. I heard that Jim was explaining to my brother my possible future reactions following the shock I had suffered. The day promised to be long. Painful.

**Andie**

I was still a bit shaked that Blake had called me Andrea. I was still feelling chills through all my body. I had never let someone call me by that name since my mother had died. When I had heard my name pronounced in a way so full of emotion, my heart had melt in my chest and I felt a funny feeling. Blake's voice roused me from my thoughts.

"Listen, you did not understand! I will N-O-T go to the hospital. Endpoint. "

"Sir, let's not be stupid! You need a few stitches. "

"Listen, with the techniques available today, you must have other things than _those damn stitches_, right? "

Chase approached his brother and laid a hand on his left shoulder. "_Blakey_, tell him you're afraid of needles. " Young people around us laughed at this statement.

"Shut up, Chase! Nobody asked you your opinion "Blake balked.

Exasperated, Jim went out a few papers and handed them to Blake. He signed them and left the paramedic put some glue on the wound. As the patient had refused his little ambulance ride, Jim gathered his things and left the school yard.

"_Director_, I didn't think it was possible to find someone more stubborn than me" I said mockingly.

"_Miss West_, you might be surprised… " Then Blake took a step towards me and began to whisper in my ear. "… You have not seen anything yet. "

He sent me a wink and I lowered my gaze. Feeling a little guilty, I turned to Chase. After all, he was my boyfriend, although I could not erase his brother from my thoughts.

"And you, _Boy Band_, how are you feeling? " I asked, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Better," he replied to me, hugging and pressing me against him. I smiled in return.

**Chase**

"Hey bro, you must go home. No way you work today. You heard what Jim said, no overworking. "

"Ok, it's good, _mom_. I'm going home. See you later. "

"Wait! No! You're crazy? You can't drive in your state? You think I'm gonna let you drive when you look like you're in full seizure. You're shivering like a giraffe in Arctic! Listen to me, you're in state of shock and unlike you, I listen to what paramedics told me. "

"You still think that I will let my Ferrari in the school parking lot all night? I'm going home and I'll drive my car. Chase, you and me in the same space, _it's suicide_. "

"Well, then I'll drive. It's decided! " I turned to Andie. "You? "

"Yes, me! I have a temporary driver license, but I can drive as long as Blake is in the car with me, right? "

"Oh no, Chase. No way! "

"Now, _Blakey_, take this opportunity as a chance to teach something other than dance _for once_. And I'm sure that Andie looks forward to drive a Ferrari. "

Blake sighed. "You two, I swear if anything happens to my car, you're dead. "

"The opposite would have surprised me! " laughed Andie while heading to the car.

I headed for my SUV without listening at the desperate threats from my brother. Poor Andie. The car ride was going to be arduous.

**Leave me a review, please! I want to know what you think of my fiction. Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I really like this one :) Good reading!**

**Disclaimers : I do not own anything… snif, snif XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Chase**

When at home, I parked my SUV in the driveway. There was no chance that Andie and Blake will be there soon. I had enough time to nibble a little and take a shower before seeing my girlfriend.

**Andie**

"Careful! "Said Blake clinging firmly to his seat. " _Miss West_, I think you REALLY should let me drive for the good of us! "

"Andie" I said smiling.

"Excuse me? "

"Call me Andie. I am eighteen years old, not seventy! "

"Okay, Andie. So it works both ways. Call me Blake, because in contrary to what my brother may think, I am _far_ from being a dinosaur! "

I burst out laughing while pressing the accelerator and the brake pedal in a very short period of time. The car stopped with a jerk.

"Damn, Andie! Have you ever driven a car before? "

I did not answer his question and smiled slightly. Blake looked at me straight in the eyes and was obviously waiting for an answer. The beauty of his eyes struck me and my breath was cut. I lost myself in his deep golden green eyes.

"Andie, are you alright? " He asked me genuinely concerned. Before I can answer, the sound of a horn made me turn my head and I saw a man who seemed really angry. Blake muttered something about road rage and then the man passed us rapidly. So I continued to advance and Blake starts laughing at me.

"Come on, relax a little bit ! Relax your hands. " Blake leaned towards me and loosened the grip of my hands on the steering wheel in leather. His hands were warm against mine, as when he had touched my leg trying to teach me the basics of classical ballet. At this thought, I blushed and bit my inside cheek, hoping he did not notice.

"Okay, now slowly and gently pressed the accelerator" he said removing his hands from mine. I followed these instructions exactly and we arrived in one piece. I thanked my mother to be alive.

**Blake**

What had taken me to hold her hands? _No but really, Blake, a student!_ And the girlfriend of my own brother! I had probably hit my head stronger than I thought.

Once at home, I let out a sigh of relief without realizing it. Andie handed me the keys before I headed out of the car. A smile formed on the corner of my lips when I noted with amusement the position of my gray Ferrari in the driveway. I had never seen my car parked so badly. Still, I was happy to have spend some time with Andie.

"Thank you, Andie. It was not that bad ... "I said, sending one of my best seductive smiles.

At this moment the door of the house opened and Chase appeared in the doorway shirtless. I rolled my eyes at the sight of my brother. Teenagers!

"Chase, would you go in and put on a sweater to behave more decently! "

He laughed and turned to Andie. "He is just jealous of my _PLEASING TO THE EYE_ body. " It was Andie's turn to broke into laughter and my heart melt in my chest. I passed next to them and sat on the couch. I took off my shoes by sending them across the room and pressed my feet on the coffee table. I closed my eyes and rested my head on a pillow.

**Andie**

"Chase, would you like to watch a movie? "

"Nah, I had other things in mind, you know... but I think it's a better idea. Blake is there too" he said mockingly kissing me tenderly. I could not help but smile at him.

"Where are the DVDs? "I asked Chase.

"In the library, in my office," Blake said, eyes still closed.

Chase led the way to his brother's office and he pointed to me the library in question. I was speechless. Their DVD collection literally looked like a Blockbuster.

"The Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, Dirty Dancing ... These are interesting choices. "

"They are Blake. MINE are here. All classics! "

I read some of the tracks and turned towards Chase. "American Pie, John Tucker Must Die, Prom Night and ... Toy Story? " I burst out laughing. " What great classics, _Boy Band_!"

On a different shelf, I saw a DVD about dance. "Those are DVDs of some shows of my brother. Believe me when I tell you that you do not want to watch them! "

"And why? In fact, I'm quite intrigued. I never saw your brother dance except to teach the class. That must be quite ... impressive, no? "

I take the case of Swan Lake. I knew Blake's picture hanging on the walls of the school was taken during a performance of this show. Chase had slipped me a word of that not too long ago. He tried to have me with her little puppy eyes. I hated him when he was making these eyes. It would not work with me. _No way!_ I returned to the lounge with a copy of Swan Lake in the hands.

**Blake**

" Please, Andie! I beg you! Any romantic comedy, but not that! THIS is torture. You really want to watch the " _Prince in tights_"? "

"_Boy Band_, please make my day! "

Andie and Chase were arguing for ten minutes already and I was exhausted.

"Hey you two, put a movie and shut up! I feel like my head will explode "I said massaging my temples.

"_Blakey,_ sorry but I do not want to watch you dance the Swan Lake" exclaimed Chase.

"For once, I totally agree with you and stop calling me by that awful nickname. "

"So Andie, you heard the _grumpy dinosaur_? NO Swan Lake. " I opened my eyes and jumped on Chase who was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa. I held him firmly under me and was holding him in place. "So, who is the dinosaur again? " Chase was trying to free himself and grabbed me by the shirt.

"No, but really, I hope you realize you both are acting like children? It's sad for you but you two will watch the Swan Lake. " I let Chase regain his seat before taking my initial place and Andie sat between us. She started the DVD player and I heard the music of Swan Lake filling the room. Smiling weakly, I recited in my head the dance steps I knew so well. - _Pas de bourrées – échappé – relevé – cambré derrière_

"Hey, Blake! It's you! " cried Andie excitedly. Her eyes never leaving the screen even for a second. "Jeez, you're hell of a good dancer! "

"Really? "

"Totally, even if I do prefer hip hop. "

I smiled and turned to Chase who was already snoring. I rolled my eyes. That was my brother! I got up and walked slowly towards the stairs as I was feeling a little weird.

"Where are you going Blake? "Andie whispered," You know someone has to watch you. "

"I'll just remove the dried blood and then I come back. "

"Do you need help to clean the blood around your wound? "

"If it does not bother you too much, yes please. " Andie followed me into the bathroom next to my room. I opened the tap and took a few wash cloths that I dipped in hot water immediately. I began by rubbing my face and then removing dried blood on my neck. I then handed a facecloth to Andie and leaned a little so she can remove the blood more easily. When I felt her small hands on my neck, I jumped.

"Oh sorry! Am I hurting you? "

"No, no, that's fine. It's just that ... " I cleared my throat. In fact, I had felt an electric current through me when his skin had touched mine. Andie continued gently what she was doing.

"Alright, it's all good. "

I could feel her breath on my face, she was facing me now. To remove the wipes in a wash basket, I had to approach her. I looked down and crossed Andie's eyes. Without knowing what was taking me, I put my head slowly to his, until his face was only a few inches from mine. Time seemed to stand still. I could not help but see why Chase had fallen in love with Andie. She was beautiful. A simple beauty, but breathtaking.

I could not do that. Not to my brother.

"I-I ... I'm sorry. I really don't know what got into me. I'll get some sleep "I muttered as she left the room. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs few seconds later as I lay down on my bed. Taking my face in my hands, I tried in vain to erase the last minutes of my memory.

**Don't forget to leave a review please! (Don't be shy… XD) Thank you :) How do you think the relationship between Blake and Andie will evolve? Do you like this fiction so far? **

**Have a nice weekend! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So here's the new chapter! **

**Disclaimers : I do not own anything! **

**Chapter 4**

**Andie**

I had to lean against the wall at the bottom of the stairs to avoid falling. My legs were shaking and I expected that they give way at any time. I tried to catch my breath and calm my heart that threatened to go out of my chest. I could not believe what had just happened. The _DIRECTOR_ of my school, the _brother_ of my _boyfriend_ had almost kissed me! The worst part is that I would have let it happen. I secretly wondered what it would feel to have his lips against mine, moving my hand through his hair. I had to stop thinking about him.

I passed Chase and immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I placed a kiss on the forehead of my boyfriend and grabbed his iPhone before going in the backyard which was huge. The pool as large as that of the school, seemed tiny in comparison to the backyard. I moved a few meters from the pool, picked a random song on the iPhone and began to dance to clear my mind. Even after an hour of dancing, I could barely concentrate. My movements were wrong and my rhythm nonexistent. What was happening to me? I sat on the ground and put my arms around my legs. My stomach gurgled loudly and I smiled. I was hungry. I headed for the house and entered it without making noises. To my amazement, Chase was still sleeping. I rolled my eyes. He was great company! To bet that his brother was doing the same. I climbed the stairs on tiptoe and pushed open Blake's bedroom door. He was lying face down on the bed, one arm hanging in the air. I caught myself admiring him, to define every detail of his face. I took the black blanket that was on a chair and approached the bed. I laid the blanket gently on Blake and he opened his eyes. He jumped and I did the same.

"_Damn_, you've screwed up one of these fears, Andie! "

"Sorry," I said, laughing. "I'll let you alone, go to sleep. I was about to go eat. "

"No, no. Despite the fact that I'm exhausted, I don't want to sleep. Let me change my sweater and I'll make dinner. "

Blake got up from bed, took out a gray sweater of his dresser and headed for the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but seeing when Blake changed his was far from being right. Blake had no reason to envy his brother's body. He had abs of hell. Every girl would have drool! I could not repress my admiration.

"Wow! "

I spoke out loud without noticing. Blake turned around with his shirt on his back.

"What? You thought that Chase was telling you the thruth about his body of god? "He said smiling mockingly. I blushed when I tried to find an excuse. Go _Andie! Say something before looking like a total idiot._

"No originality! A t-shirt with the logo of MSA? _Really_? "I said, nodding my head toward the sweater worn by Blake. It was his turn to blush now. He muttered something inaudible when the doorbell rang through the house.

**Blake**

Andie and I passed down the stairs. Chase opened the door to anyone other than my parents and seemed reluctant to want to let them enter.

"Blake, if you do not invite us quickly, your father will have time to die of old age on the doorstep" stupidly replied my mother.

I beckoned them to enter and Chase let them pass. I closed the door, knowing what awaited me: blame.

"So we decided to take a stroll in the neighborhood? "I asked sarcastically.

"Do not be stupid, Blake. The Board informed us of the… disturbing events of the day. This is unacceptable. "

"So my two boys in a fight? Congratulations! We must celebrate! "

My father patted the shoulder of Chase who stepped back, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Don't touch me or I swear you'll be sorry! "

"Chase, see, we do not deserve you talk to us like that. "

Before the situation escalates and becomes unbearable, I suggested to my parents to follow me in my office. I did not want that Andie has entitled to a show. I passed Chase who gave me a nod, wishing me good luck. He knew too well what would happen once the door was closed. Believing me incapable of running a school, my parents will talk for hours about discipline. And since they founded the school, I could not help but provide feedback on my teaching and student life. But this time, I had more than enough. I was old enough to know how to manage this institution without their help.

"Blake, tell me who is ... this ... _girl_? "My mother asked with disgust and revulsion watching Andie.

"Miss West is one of my students, one of our best dancers and Chase's girlfriend," I replied coldly. I would not allow them to go after Andie.

"No wonder why a fight broke out, I would never have accepted such students in my school! Isn't it darling? "

"That's enough, let Miss West outside this discussion. So what do you reproach me this time? "

"Listen, son, your mother and I decided it was time to give the reins of this school ... to someone more competent, if you know what I mean. "

I clenched my fists and approached my father.

"So because of this tiny incident, you decide to put me at the door? You know that the decision lies in the hands of the board and I do not think any member is in agreement with the fact that I lose my job. "

I threatened to explode. This discussion would turn to vinegar soon.

**Chase**

I was sitting on the couch with Andie at my side. I was lost in thought. My parents never came if they had not one idea in mind. I could not help but feel guilty. After all, I started this fight and with my recklessnessI was affecting Blake who seemed to carry the world on his shoulders.

"Chase, do you want to eat something? I'm starving." asked Andie.

To make dinner with Andie would surely help me to forget Blake and my parents for a little while.

"Yes, I'm starving, _Sunshine_! "

I took her in my arms like a bride and despite his protestations I carried her to the kitchen. I tickled her knowing that this would be a real torture. She laughed so hard she had trouble catching his breath. If she had been on the ground, she would have rolled on the floor.

Then we heard the sound of breaking glass and the voice of my mother crying hysterically. I laid Andie on the ground quickly and we looked at each other, worried.

"NO, BUT WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? FOR GOD SAKE! "

"BLAKE COLLINS! I AM YOUR MOTHER AND I EXPECT A MINIMUM OF RESPECT FROM YOU! "

"RESPECT? THREATENING THE BOARD OF DIRECTORS TO WITHDRAW FUNDS IF THEY DON'T ACCEPT THIS DECISION IS WHAT YOU CALLED TO SHOW RESPECT? YOU CAN NOT DO THAT TO ME, AFTER EVERYTHING I SACRIFICED FOR THIS SCHOOL! "

"BLAKE, YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE ALL THE RIGHTS, WE ARE THE FOUNDERS OF MSA! "

"Be thankful your mother offer you a post of assistant to teaching. If it was all me, I would have not give to you this opportunity!''

"WHAT KIND OF PARENTS RETROGRADE THEIR SON? "

What? Blake lost his job because of this whole story? He was by far the best director that MSA had since its founding. Blake was doing a great job! He had sacrificed everything for the good of this institution: his career, his friends, his life. I could not let my brother answer for my actions, even if sometimes he was not the kindness incarnate with me. I walked to the desk and opened the door quickly. My mother was in a corner and pretended to cry when my father gripped Blake by the collar of his sweater. My brother was purple of rage and I noticed that the office window had been smashed.

"Listen, you can not do that to Blake! He sacrificed everything for your school, even his career in London! There are other options! "

"Chase, let us" Blake asked, passing his hand over his face.

"No, Blake! You think I'm going to let them ruin your life and your future! YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU PAY FOR THIS WHEN IT'S MY FAULT! "

Blake turned to me with rage in the eye.

"CHASE, GET OUT OF HERE AND YOU TOO! IF YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME, YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS ANYMORE! "

My father's hand slammed Blake in the face.

"Luckily, you're no longer my son. "

I watched my parents leave the house without saying a word. Andie looked at us wide open mouth and staring eyes. She knew that the climate wasn't too good in the family, but she never would have thought their parents were capable of such a thing. Blake gave a blow in his wastebasket and banged his fist on his desk. He left the room and headed for the garage.

"Blake, wait! "Cried Andie. He did not look back, it was useless.

**Andie**

I saw Blake took off a canvas that was on a motorcycle yellow sun. I had to admit she's got something! Blake got on when the garage door opened. He left and planted us there, like perfect idiots. I was devastated, I wanted to keep Blake in my arms and promise him that everything would eventually work out. How parents could they treat their son like this? I guess they were classified in the same category as my father who had abandoned me. Blake had given everything for this school. A mother should have been worried about her injured child regardless his age and not take away his livelihood! I didn't care much about what could feel Chase, my stomach was knotted and I wanted to go home.

"Take me home please" I whispered to Chase.

The trip to Sarah's house was effected in complete silence. Chase was trying to hide his concern, but his eyes betrayed him. I asked Chase if he wanted to stay, because despite the affection I had toward his brother, he had a lot to me. He declined and left. At this time of day, Sarah was still at work while Charlie was at school, it would be easy to think in peace. I headed for the kitchen and pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, and a bowl of milk that I brought in front of the tv. I sat comfortably on the sofa. The truth hit me then. I would never love Chase as much as I loved his brother.

**So you know what to do! Thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! I was on vacation last week and I took the opportunity to write a little. :) I know I have many visitors from all countries for this fanfiction and I would appreciate comments XD I would like to read what you think of it. Do you like it or not ? **

**I hope to receive some reviews ! :)**

**Disclaimers : I do not own Step up (but I wish ! XD)**

**Chapter 5**

**Andie**

During the days that followed, our classes were canceled with Blake. The whole school knew about the situation and despite the fact that our director could be tyrannical sometimes, all seemed affected by the situation. (Especially the girls). But the worst of all was Chase. He seemed almost absent and could not concentrate in class or during our dance rehearsals with the crew. I could not blame him, I was not quite there myself. And to top it all, Blake had not returned home since the dispute with his parents. He had not come looking for things in his office either.

The week progressed and it was as if life resumed its course. Blake was no longer of any interest to students, or almost. As for me, I missed his presence terribly. There was a void in school and it was not the same without him. Each day upon arriving at school, I was hoping to see him sitting at his desk like before. But this morning a dagger pierced my heart. Many boxes containing his business I suppose, were piled in a corner of the corridor. I was afraid that Blake never came back and that he had decided to start a new life elsewhere. Pretty hard to go unnoticed when you're as famous as him in the dance world. Do not be silly Andie! He'll be back, he must.

It was time to go to class. I had lessons with Ms. Bowie. Better not be late. A few days earlier, I would have done anything to be sent to the director! I traced a path through the other students in the hallway.

"Chase Collins requested at the secretariat, the secretariat Chase Collins" a voice announced over the intercom. I immediately turn around, apologized to students who were just behind me and ran towards the secretariat.

**Blake**

I parked my motorcycle outside the front door and took off my helmet. At this time, the bell had rung and the students were heading to their classes. This would be perfect, I would not have to meet my old students.

When I pushed the door in solid wood, I heard my former secretary called Chase over the intercom. I felt like a complete idiot to have dropped my little brother in the last days, but I had great need to be alone to think. More than anything, being away from Andie had wounded me. I was thinking of her every moment. I was always told that everything happened for a reason, but I could not find it in this story. I didn't want to destroy Chase. I turned the corner before arriving at the secretariat and I saw Andie running down the hall.

"Miss West! No one runs ... " I spoke before thinking. It was the custom, I was no longer director .

"Forget what I just said," I said turning away.

"Wait, Blake! "Cried Andie before arriving at my level. She put her hand on my arm to detain me. After all, I didn't have to speak to my students in a way too formal.

"Listen Andie, I gotta go get my things and then talk to Chase," I said, seeing his smile fade. Could it be that she feels the same feelings for me?

"If you want, you can perhaps come with me? "I ventured. Her face brightened.

"Okay, I'll go with you."

Andie allowed me to forget my problems, as if they never existed. Uncomfortable silence settled between us for the time to go to the secretariat. Chase was already lifting boxes. My parents had probably ask him to move them into my new office.

"So, do you want help? "I asked. Chase deposited the boxes and hugged me. I was quite unaccustomed to such a fraternal demonstration. Needless to say I was surprised.

"I'm sorry, Blake, I blame myself for everything. This is all my fault. "

"Don't be sorry for me and stop worrying."

I had never been good at this kind of situation. I picked up a few boxes and Andie also decided to help us. My new office was tiny, poorly lit and the dance hall adjoining seemed abandoned. I sighed. I certainly would not be bothered here. I had not been aware of such a place in MSA. Actually, I suspected my parents have assigned me this office with the intention to send me away from decisions about the school. Chase had returned to look for other boxes when Andie deposited those she had carried so far.

"With daylight, it won't be so bad"

She approached the window horribly dirty and passed his hand over one of the tiles. A sliver of light flooded the room and lit up his face like a angelic vision. I had a twinge in my heart for fear of never being able to get what I wanted: Andie's love. She wiped her hand on her dusty cargo pants and scratched her face. I smile. She had dust on the cheek. I went to her with a grin; our trademark in the family. I passed my fingers over his face to remove dust. My fingers lingered longer than I would have liked on her satiny skin. I was no longer director of the school and indeed, nothing worse can happen to me right now. To hell with our age difference and the boundary between us! Damn the consequences! I pushed gently but firmly Andie against the wall and placed a kiss on his lips. I prayed heaven not to be rejected by her. I opened my eyes and I looked at the expression on his face. She seemed surprised but in a rather pleasant way.

**Andie**

I was still in shock. I wouldn't have thought that Blake will finally try his luck today! A bunch of butterflies fluttered inside me. I looked into his eyes and went up to him, breathing a little jerky. I put my hand timidly on his neck and we kissed passionately. I felt uncomfortable to compare the two brothers, but Blake woke sensations and emotions in me more intense than ever. I felt safe in his arms. I loved the sensation of his hair between my fingers, I wished that this moment never ends. We heard footsteps and I disengaged myself quickly. Chase appeared with some boxes in his arms.

"These are the last, at last!" He sighed , laying boxes. I knew that my decision was sudden, but I could not lie to me, I could not lie to us.

"Chase, can I talk to you? Alone. "I said trying to look as serious as possible.

"Yeah ... sure" he replied, shoving me in his arms. He took me outside where we sat on a picnic table made of wood. I bit my lower lip. I was not sure what to tell him not to make him suffer.

"So, _Sunshine_, what do you want to talk about? "

I took my courage in both hands.

"Listen, Chase, we had a wonderful time together, but I do not feel the same for you than what you feel for me. I'm really sorry, I just want you to be happy and I will not lie to you ... "

"What!"

"Chase, I ..."

"Wait, you're breaking up with me? Like this on a whim? But we were happy! "

"Chase ..." I swallowed before continuing "... my heart belongs to someone else. It happened like that, I can't help it. "

"It just happened like that ? But who do you think you are? Blake was right! He told me that you were trouble and nothing else! " He got up and walked to the street.

"Chase! WAIT! "I cried.

"FUCK YOU, ANDIE! YOU CAME FROM THE STREET AND THIS IS WHERE YOU BELONG! "

He was angry and I could see that he was sad, but I could not believe what he had said. For Blake, I wasn't important! He regarded me as a girl with problems, a street girl. I had perhaps acted too quickly? Maybe I shouldn't have left Chase? He had not tried to stop me for long. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. After all, Chase was right. I was a street girl, I was worth nothing.

**Blake**

I began to unpack my boxes and put my stuff on my desk when it started to rain. I had to move some items according to their water resistance, it was raining in my office. And the best part about it is that I didn't care at all! I was thinking about our kiss and what I felt. I was floating on a cloud! I looked at my watch. It was quite late, all students had already left at this time as usual. I grab my helmet and went out. I would be soaking wet. The path was much shorter if I used the exit door next to my desk. I went out and ran in the rain. I saw someone sitting on a picnic table. I recognized Andie. It had to be hours since she was in the rain. I ran toward her.

"ANDIE!" She did not even look at me. She should be frozen, the rain was so cold. I placed myself in front of her.

"Andie, are you ok? You should maybe... "

"Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE, ASSHOLE! " She got up and slapped me in the face. I must say that even my father had not slapped me as strong.

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN ME! "I said angrily.

"I'm just a street girl bringing problems and I am no good! That's what you think of me? "She said with puffy eyes. I could tell that she had been crying.

"What? What are you talking about? "

"Chase told me what you are thinking. "

"I must confess that last year when I accepted you here, I thought you would bring me _a lot of_ problems., but I don't care where you're coming from, Andie. You are very important. You're one of my best dancers and ... " I didn't finish my sentence. The words remained stuck in my throat. I was afraid to scare her, that everything was going too fast.

"Blake? " She asked, approaching and leaning against me. I surrounded my arms around her trying to warm us up a bit in the cold rain. Andie buried his head into my neck looking for my heat. I held her against me even more close.

"... And ... I love you" I whispered against her ear.

**So this is it ! I found this translation more difficult, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Leave reviews and I will post a next chapter soon. Thank you :) Have a nice day **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! This is the next chapter. A big thank you to all the readers who have added this fiction to their favorites. This chapter is longer, I intend to keep this habit for the following. Leave reviews! Have fun :)**

**Disclaimers : I do not own Step up! **

**Chapter 6**

**Blake**

I was soaked to the bones, but nothing in the world would have separated me from Andie. I wanted to have her in my arms forever and we were still in the rain enjoying the present moment.

"Blake, you're shivering" laughed Andie.

"We should go back inside," I suggested. "Come on, I'll take you home. "

"I can't ... I had planned to go home tonight with Chase, but with what has happened, it's out of the question. And what would he think if he saw me in your company? I don't have my keys and Sarah is out of town with Charlie. I can't go home. "

"In this case, you have no choice but to follow me. "

I understand perfectly well why she didn't want to fall face to face with my brother and what would he think if he saw us coming back together on my bike. He would like to kill me.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere else," I said in a hoarse voice.

We walked up to my bike and I handed her my helmet with a smile. I didn't have a second helmet, but I preferred her to be the one wearing it.

"Have you ever done that before? "I asked while sitting on the motorcycle. She shook her head. I smiled, "So hold me tight then! "

She put her arm around me while I was driving up and was being careful with my motorcycle in the rain. Despite the weather, I was glowing with happiness.

**Andie**

I had no idea where Blake was taking me, but I was happy just to be with him. I leaned and pressed myself a little more on him. Blake turned his head slightly towards me while continuing to look forward. He was handsome whit his wet hair, memories of my victory resurfaced in my head. Yet on that evening, my recent victory had drove me into the arms of Chase while Blake was only two steps away. I could not help but blush, happy that Blake's helmet hidden my emotions.

"... Andie? '

"Heugh? "Was my only reply.

I had no idea what Blake was telling me. The helmet was impregnated with his smell and it made me totally dreaming.

"Andie? Are you okay? "

"Yes, yes," I replied quickly.

"Are you here with me?" I could tell he was laughing only by his shoulders moving.

"Yes, I was thinking ..."

Blake turned at the next intersection and we passed an old industrial area. He stopped in front of a reddish brick building with large windows. I was in love with these places, sometimes these old factories were converted into apartments. I doubted that Blake was the kind of guy to squatter apartments. He grabbed my hand and led me inside running. I still had his helmet on and my hair soaked below must be horrible to see. I ran miserably behind him on the stairs. Arrived at the third floor, he stopped in front of a door, the 307. I was younger than him, in great shape and I was still panting when he was not at all after all the stairs. Blake knocked on the door before turning to me and burst out laughing.

He came, increasingly, smiling and gently removed the helmet I had on my head. He laughed lightly and I laughed. I ran my hand through his wet hair and down his neck. I leaned a little on him. Our noses were touching and our eyes were anchored into each other. He greeted me in his arms and placed his lips on mine. The door opened at that moment.

"B-Lake! "Blake turned in the direction of the voice without releasing his grip.

I also looked away and looked at the young woman before me. She was beautiful, had to have Blake's age ... and was just coming out of the shower. Only a towel was wrapped around her. A hint of jealousy took me. Blake pushed me inside and closed the door behind us.

"So, B-Lake, are you gonna present this beautiful girl to me? "

"Geez, I hate that nickname and you know that, Nath! Andie, this is my cousin Nathalie. "

"Oh! "I blushed to the tips of my ears and Nathalie laughed.

"Poor girl, you didn't talk to her about me? "

She approached me and hugged me.

"So Blake, you keep your hands on you for the time you are here with your girlfriend" she replied with a smile.

"Should I remind you that this loft, Nath, belongs to me ? "

Nathalie made a funny face and I could not help laughing.

"I think you should do as your cousin and unleash your fun more often! "

"She's right, I love her already, B-Lake" Blake gave her a look.

"Well, I'll go get dressed and I'll leave you the bathroom," she said making us a wink. I did not need to look at the mirror in front of me to realize that we were both red.

"Go First" Blake said, laying his hand on my back. He then began to cough violently.

"You should probably go before me," I said showing a sympathetic smile. While Blake was taking a shower to warm up, Nathalie who had taken time to dress joined me.

"So, what do you think of the loft? " The loft was beautiful and warm, I felt like if I was in Blake's arms, almost.

"Blake has taste," I said amazed by the place. Somehow I had the impression of seeing a real side of his personality. I knew that he was tired of the image stuck to his skin.

"Can I ask you a question? "I asked when I sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Sure," she said, handing me a towel to wipe my hair.

"Why do you live in Blake's loft? "I was a bit uncomfortable to ask this question.

"Do not be embarrassed" smiled Nathalie, "My cousin is a man with a big heart, despite appearances. Unlike his parents, mine does not run on gold and it's complicated. It is the only one who supported me when I expressed the desire to study medicine. It's too much, but he supports all my expenses. I owe him a debt of gratitude. In return, I only have to take care of his loft and not to mention it to his parents or to Chase. You know, this is a haven of peace, here he can get away from this whole charade and all its obligations towards his parents, his brother, MSA. Come on, enough about me, it's your turn now. "

I explained partly my story, where I was from, I told him about my mother and what happened with Chase too. Then, Blake came into the kitchen, wearing a black fleece pants and a white t-shirt. I smiled as he turned to me. He looked so tired, had small eyes and a red nose.

"I know one man who caught the flu! B-Lake, you're beginning to get old for getaways in the rain for hours! "

I giggled. Her cousin was really funny and caring. Moreover, even if she had noticed our age difference, she didn't judge us at all. "Come on, I'll leave you two lovers birds alone. ''

She smiled and walked into his bedroom. Despite my wet clothes, my hair was almost dry and at the moment when Blake had stepped into the kitchen, I had beginning to feel hot. I asked some clothes to her cousin and returned with him in the kitchen. He drank a glass of water and I could not help but find it so appealing. I went and put my arm around his waist while pressing my face against his back. I took a deep breath to drown in his scent, smell fresh and sweet. He turned and hugged me. He propped his chin on my head.

"Come," he said, "I want to show you something. "

**Blake**

I released Andie and dragged Andie her in a different staircase than earlier. This one led to the roof of the building. Fortunately, the rain had stopped and we were able to enjoy the view. I helped the young woman to climb the ladder that separated us from the roof. On the roof, Andie's eyes widened.

"So? "

"Blakey! This is ... This is ... Wow! What a view! "I do not reprimanded her for using that nickname. She had spoken in a way so ... in love. It was beautiful.

"Andrea, my angel ... "I whispered, touching his face with my fingertips. Even though it was a little early, I knew I wanted to spend my life with her. I never loved another woman like her. I loved her so much that it hurted me. With her, I didn't need to play someone else. I was just me and I felt liberated. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and took her face in my hands before submitting another kiss on his nose. I then took possession of his mouth, tenderly at first, before letting go. On the roof, there was no need to hide. One of my hands slided down along her back and I felt her shudder against me. His hands explored my hair, my neck, and it drove me crazy. After what seemed like hours, we parted to catch our breath. My heart was pounding as I watched Andie. Then, without thinking and without warning, I took Andie in my arms like a bride.

"I have one last thing to show you," I said with pride. I took her to the other side of the roof to show her the interior studio hidden by a brick wall. I take the key from my pocket and opened the glass door. The darkness was already falling over the city and I turned on the radio that was in one corner of the room.

"She's Like The Wind" echoed in the dance studio. I was a little embarrassed and uncomfortable, it was not the kind of music she was listening to. In my opinion this was a classic nonetheless. To my surprise, Andie seemed to enjoy this song.

"It was a song that my mother loved," she said to my confused look.

"Will you dance with me? "I asked her as I grabbed his hand. She replied in the affirmative and we danced in the moonlight. For a first time in a long time, I was finally happy.

**Andie**

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it immediately. I received several text messages including one from Chase that I decided to avoid, another from Missy and one from Moose. I sighed and put back my cellphone where it was. Blake coughed more. It was time to go and lie down. Back in the apartment, Blake seemed embarrassed.

"Um, do you prefer to have the bed, I'll go on the couch if you do not want to sleep ... "He cleared his throat. I knew what he meant. He didn't want everything to go all too quickly, but I had the same impression of always knowing him.

"I'll take the bed, but ... stay with me please, "I said.

Blake lay under the covers when I rejoined him. I put my head against his chest and he wrapped his warm arms around me. The night progressed more and more and Blake was radiating heat. He had a restless sleep and was coughing more. Needless to say I did not stay in this position for too long. Sweat began to bead on his forehead, he had a fever. When he awoke in the middle of the night, I went to fetch him a glass of water.

The next morning, on his first day as assistant, Blake had a terrible mine. It was raining this morning, Nathalie drove us back to school. To hell with the flu! I kissed Blake one last time before I run to the schoolyard joining Moose. I would see Blake at the end of the day. I was already excited to see him. Not being able to hug or kiss him was hard.

"Earth to the Moon, Andie! "I turned to Moose.

"So," he began slowly, "where were you last night? Chase called me and explained everything to me. "Moose knew I had to go with Chase and as I had not gone to any member of the crew, he was curious and even worried.

"Listen Moose, you're my best friend, so I'm telling you everything but you have to keep the secret. I should not even think ti talk about it! " Several murmurs rose around us. Moose got up on the table and looked away.

"Hey, Andie it's direc… Professor Collins. He don't seem to go very well. "

"It's nothing, it's just the flu. "I said, rolling my eyes. I suddenly realized what I had said and looked Moose in the eyes, blushing. He stared at me in the eyes, and looked at Blake before looking at me again.

"Andie! Oh my god! "He seemed petrified. "And it lasts a long time? "

Moose knew me so well.

"Well, I don't know, but I'm happy," I replied honestly. He stared at me, as if he was forging an opinion.

"I'm not saying I agree, but I lean in your decision. If you suffer, I swear I'll break his legs and he could say goodbye to his career as a dancer! ".

I laughed at this. A few seconds earlier, I had been afraid of his reaction. The day passed slowly and I sighed with happiness when I walked into the dance studio where Blake was already there with a few other students. I took my phone and sent him a message.

**Blake**

My throat was on fire and I was looking forward to the end of the course. Nevertheless, I was so happy to spend the last class with my angel. I was still angry, the new director will be present during this period. So I becaming a teaching assistant. I heard my phone beep and looked at the message I received.

_**I love you-A-**_

I smiled and looked Andie at the other end of the studio. I answered quickly and shook my phone before the director arrived. It would be one minute to the next, the students were all there, except my brother, which did not surprise me. I clear one's throat and students turned to me.

"So," I found it difficult to face my students "you're all ... aware of the situation. Your new director should be there in one second to another. "

I was sure that everyone could see in my eyes that it had cost me to tell them this information. Then the door opened and I could not believe what I saw.

"Dad!? "

My father was there in his dance attire. I was totally hallucinating! I decided not to make a scene in front of my students, but everyone knew he was my father. The murmurs arose in the classroom. I had no idea what would happen this year in this class with my father, but I knew it would be a living hell. And as he had already noticed that I had a slight flu, he took pleasure in me to work harder. At the end of the course, I was exhausted, I had only one desire, to go home. But first, I had to confront my father and it would not be easy.

I was completely drained. For my father, I was no longer part of his family. It is as if I never existed. Even though I had suffered during my childhood because of him, I always felt something missingI thought that after he would done all that to me I would feel nothing, but I was mistaken. I called a taxi to go home. I bowed briefly Chase and went up to my room without supper. I took my phone and sent a message before falling asleep.

_**I miss you-B-**_

**So this is it! Thank you for reading this chapter. Did you love it? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! This is a new chapter. As the chapter was too long, I cut it in two. The next part will follow soon (Yeah!). I hope you'll love this part and that my translation is not too bad. I'm doing my best so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimers : I do not own Step up.**

**Chapter 7**

**-Blake-**

Before meeting Andie, I would never have forgive such behavior. Today, "our lovely director" was offering us the great opportunity to attend a classical dance practice in Baltimore! As more than half of the school was attending this practice, Andie and I will play hooky without being disturbed. Just thinking about it and I was so excited!

A few weeks had passed since that day in the rain and no one had yet discovered our relationship, except Moose and we were using him often for coverage. I counted more afternoons spent with my love in the studio adjoining my office. The dance floor was not terrible, but I had replaced the mirrors to the delight of Andie. We were never disturbed and Chase even seemed to began to forgive her. Although I was angry with the decision of my parents, I felt freer and had a lot more time that I could offer to Andie.

I arrived at the school in advance with my backpack which contained all my belongings for the day. Andie and I had agreed to meet in front of the exit of the building of the dance company. When I boarded a yellow school bus, I could not resist and I took my cellphone while sinking farther into my seat.

**-Andie-**

I was sitting on the bus when my phone rang. I answered immediately and blushed when I heard the voice on the other end of the handset.

" Good morning, _my angel_! " I smiled as I sat in one of the benches while continuing to talk with my boyfriend. After a while, the bus started and a student sat at my side.

" _Miss_, your company would be more enjoyable if you weren't talking on the phone right now, don't you think? "

" _Director Collins_? " I said as I turned to the person sitting next to me. I was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and Blake was bombarding me with questions at the other end of the line. He was hearing the voice of his father over the phone. We would soon have to hang up it was a bit like playing with fire! If I had to mention the name of Blake once, it will be bad.

" Yeah I love you too, see you later " I said hanging up first.

I grabbed my iPod and put the earphones in my ears, I wasn't talking with THIS man.

" So Miss, you really like my son ? "

" Excuse me? " I replied trying hard not to stifle.

" Come on, you were here too when that little ... incident happened a few weeks ago. I learned at that moment that you were, my dear, Chase's girlfriend. "

" At last, we are no longer together. But it's really none of your business " I said sharply. He leaned toward me and looked me straight in the eyes.

" _Mademoiselle_, if my boy is immature, I have the right to know. And if you just want to ... talk about it, you know where to find me " he whispered, moving closer to me.

Then he rose and went down the bus. We were already at our destination. I could not believe it, my boyfriend's father was making me some proposals! I was upside down! Never an old man like him would interest me. I decided not to talk about it to Blake. He had many problems with his father and I didn't want to bother him, but I would not allow Mr. Collins to talk to me like that.

**-Blake-**

Frankly, I would have much preferred if she was in better company for the bus trip. Luckily, we had already arrived. I seized my backpack and went quickly out of the bus. I saw Andie and I smile inwardly while thinking about our plan. Students went in line at the entrance of the building and I distributed the tickets with the other teachers.

" _Miss West_, this small output will benefit you. Study well the ballet moves " I said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out and went rapidly inside. Nobody reacted at her gesture, I must say that I was much closer to my students than I ever was before. To believe that my title of director was intimidating for some. In addition, I was a lot less tense in class, which didn't wanted to say that I was less demanding about performance. I was even more demanding for Andie to show her that there was no bias with me. And her talents of ballerina left much to be desired. The output today would have been beneficial for her, but I needed to spend time with her. It was not always easy to see her last weeks and hide our relationship to everyone. I so wanted to be able to hugged her when I wanted, to be able to kiss her in public and to show my love for her to the world.

Once all tickets were distributed, I went inside and pretended discomfort. I went to change clothes in the bathroom and put on a hat with sunglasses. Nobody would recognize me in this outfit.

Andie left little time after me and we walked slowly without attracting the attention of those who were at the dance practice. When I was sure no one was able to see us, I took Andie in my arms and kissed her tenderly.

" I love you " I muttered smiling tenderly.

" I love you too, Blake " Andie smiled while hugging me against her. I took my hat and shoved it on her head, laughing.

" Come on, the day is just beginning. "

Andie put one arm around my waist while I put my arm on her shoulder. As usual, Andie was spectacular. Whenever I looked at her, I was breathless. I wanted to shout from the rooftops how much I loved her. Her hair fluttered in the wind and I wanted to hold her against me forever. My heart was crying all the passion I felt for her, but only my eyes could express it.

I dragged Andie to the port and we walked hand in hand. We didn't need words to explain what we were feeling for each other. Only a small smile or a look was enough.

There was a park across the harbor and I asked Andie if she wanted to go.

" Oh my god! Swings! It's been ages since I didn't do that " cried Andie.

" You do not think it's a little childish? "

" Where is the child in you? _Come on_, my love! "

She ran towards the swings and I had no other choice but to follow her. I didn't wanted to stay here like an idiot.

I began to push her and she clung to the metal chains.

" Hey not so hard! I'm dizzy! "

After only 30 seconds, she admitted defeat.

**-Andie-**

In the distance I could see the hip-hop dancers who danced to the sound of rhythmic music. I had to join them. Under the eyes of my boyfriend, I walked towards the group. Blake followed me and sat down in the grass.

" Hey guys! "

I made a hand sign to the dancers who seemed stunned. They had in front of them Andie West, the winner of the Streets!

" Can I dance with you? "

" Are you kidding?! Andie West wants to dance with us, we won't refuse. And that guy, who is he? "

" My boyfriend Blake " I said, waving to Blake.

I began to dance with the young dancers and made more complicated movements to impress Blake. Others clapped and when I turn around, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

" Would the great dancer Andie West accept a duel? " asked Blake smirking.

" I hope you're not afraid to be humiliated " I threw him a glance. He seemed so sure of himself, but it would be a piece of cake. I motioned to a dancer to send the music and began to dance. After about thirty seconds, I stopped dancing to make space for Blake. He began to dance. His ballet moves were a bit modified, but they were almost identical to those I had done. I was impressed, but I would not showed him. Again, Blake managed to incorporate ballet movements. I began to know its capabilities. He was incorporating the movements of several types of dance from tap, social dancing and contemporary dance. I was seeing him in a new way that I liked. He was very talented and I understood why dancing was his life, it was all that he ever had. After ten minutes, we were both breathless. We decided to stop the duel and let the young judges decide the winner.

" Despite your two interesting performances, the winner is... Andie! "

I jumped of joy and pulled my tongue out and Blake then took me by the waist. I tried to free myself and tried to run. I was laughing like Blake. I was loving when he laughed like that, as if he was finally happy and free. Then I dropped gently into the grass and Blake slid next to me. I watched him with a gleam in my eyes. I hadn't felt that well since my mother's death.

**-Blake-**

" What are you thinking of, Andrea? " I asked. She seemed lost in her thoughts. She turned her face towards me and his eyes shone posted up a hint of sadness.

" My mother " she said, sighing. " I wish you could meet her. "

I put my arm around her and sat at the bottom of a tree. I clearly saw that Andie had a rough childhood.

" I'm sure you are a lot like her " I said, kissing the top of her head to comfort her.

" I wish my father did not leave me, you know " she added looking into the wave. I was happy that she was talking to me about her. It was not the kind of person to talk about his feelings and me either. Our relationship had to be really strong.

" I wished my father had done that " I said squeezing Andie against me. She turned and looked me straight in the eyes as if what I had said was horrible. She put her hand on my knee and I wanted to tell her everything about my sorrows, my failures.

" I found it hard to have a father who does not treat you like he should. Sometimes I think it would have been less complicated. I wish my father loves me for who I am. I would have preferred not to have known him. I wanted to protect Chase from this man all my life, but I did not succeed. "

" You know Blake, you did your best. Chase isn't blaming you. You've already done a lot for him. "

" I should have try… I do not ... "

" Don't think about the past, go forward! "

" How can I live my life as I feel like I have never existed? "

" Blake, you're not your father. You wanted him to be present in your life, but you have to move anyway. "

" I wish I could forget everything " I say sadly.

" What has happened? "

" My father was very violent, Andie ... " I sensed her tensed against me.

" Oh, I'm sorry " she told me hugging me. She seemed disturbed.

" You couldn't know. " I looked at my watch.

" It's almost time to return to the bus. " Andie sighed and I placed a kiss on her lips smiling. I had an idea, a little bit crazy and suicidal, but why not?

**-Chase-**

When there were only a few minutes left at the dance practice, I received a text message from a guy that I knew.

_**Andie West at the park, awesome! You were right, this girl is a legend! And this guy with her, pretty good in its kind! -M-**_

I was jealous of this guy I did not know. I sent a reply message to know who was with Andie.

_**Brie-Bl-Blake I think XD**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was so angry.I got up and walked towards my father. Without saying a word, I showed him my phone. I could have sworn he was going to explode. Then an evil grin appeared on his face.

" Son, don't speak about this story to Mr. Collins. I will personally do it. "

He looked at me and let out a demonic laugh. I decided to trust him even if I had the impression that all this would end badly. For once, Blake would have everything he deserved.

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Do you like it or not? If you'd like to see some things happen, just let me know and I'll do my best to incorporate them! Thank you for reading, please let a review. It will make my day! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! It's been a while, I know XD... But here is the next chapter. YEAH !**

**The end of this fiction is near! Thank you to everyone who let me a review, I was so happy :) Sorry for all the mistakes. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything! Sadly...**

**Chapter 8**

**-Andie-**

The other students were leaving. I would not have confessed that to Blake, but I think I could have taken pleasure to participate in this demonstration. While Blake went to change his cloths, I pretended to go out with the other students. I noticed Moose and Smile and joined them. While I was going to talk to them, someone ran into me. As I did not expect that to happen, I entered forcefully in contact with the person in front of me: _Director Collins_. I looked towards the person who had jostled me and saw Chase.

What was that?!

"_Mademoiselle_, I want to see you tomorrow in my studio after school, in detention with _me_.''

"Listen to me Director, your boy made me stumble, I had no intention to rush into you. ''

"Don't argue with me, _miss_, unless of course you want to spend more time in detention with me. Don't forget, after school in the main studio. ''

He turned and got on the bus. I was internally mad against the father of Blake.

"Come on Andie, after tomorrow, this will only be a bad memory. Come on, it's not so bad! ''

"You're right Moose. Are you coming home with me tonight? Sarah is making your favorite!''

In the past weeks, I had neglected our friendship and I had missed my best friend.

"In that case, how can I refuse?"

I did not have time to told Blake goodbye before going home along with Moose, but something was telling me that I would see him again sooner than I thought.

"I'm home," I said, opening the door of the house.

"_Annndiiie!_ "Charlie shouted while running to me and hugging me.

"Hey, kiddo! ''

"Moose! You want to play Xbox with me? ''

"Charlie! Moose is Andie's guest, he may have no desire to play video games. And now it's time for dinner "Sarah replied with a sigh.

He walked eagerly towards the dining room.

**-Blake-**

I went home and put my bag down near the staircase. I had a great day with my girlfriend. I watched the scene in front of me and sighed. In the past days, I was picking up various objects ranging from old pizza slices to old dirty socks hanging here and there. I was being tired of all this. It had lasted long enough.

"Chase, can you came downstairs? " I had no answer and began to grow impatient. I climbed the stairs quickly and knocked at my brother's door before entering. He did not bother look at me and continued to throw the baseball ball that he had in his hands against the wall.

"Chase? I just want you to clean the living room, have you seen the state of this mess? "I said in a firm tone.

"I don't take orders from you, Blake! "

"_Chase Collins_! "The anger began to take over me and I could barely control myself.

"_Blake Collins_! "He replied in the same tone.

"Chase, don't dare talking to me like that, _do you hear me_! " He grabbed the ball and threw it in my direction. By chance, I closed the door before it reaches me. Really, Chase was in a bad mood today. Surely it would pass but I needed to get out of here, I took possession of my keys and my cell phone before leaving on my motorcycle.

I parked a few houses away from Andie's house and waited until darkness falls before heading in that direction. I went into his backyard and watched the wall of bricks. It would not be too difficult to climb to her room, a tree was just in front of her open window. It would be so easy!

**-Andie-**

To please Charlie, Moose and I had agreed to play Xbox with him. We had already played with three games when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

_**Hey, what are you doing down there? I'm waiting for you! -B-**_

But what was he talking about? Blake must have the wrong number. I replied briefly.

_**What do you mean? -A-**_

_**Hurry up! My rear is stuck in your window! -B-**_

What! Oh my god, I had to find an excuse and go in my room ASAP! But what an idiot, he should have warned me and I would have let him came in without Sarah noticing.

"Moose! I had completely forgotten this homework in French due for tomorrow! ''

"An homework in French? But what homework? I think I have forgotten it myself. " I sighed. "Oh! _THAT_ homework! Sorry Charlie, but we'll have to play again another day. ''

I grabbed Moose by the arm and ran to my room. I start laughing as I opened the door. Blake was in an hilarious position! Moose walked into the room and I closed the door behind him.

"Oh my god, what happens here? Andie, do you want me to go take a picture outside? I can already see the headlines of the student newspaper: _Blake Collins in all his glory!_ " I was laughing so hard while Blake seemed so irritated.

"Hurry up, Andie... before your neighbors call the cops. ''

I asked Moose to open the window a little more. I seized Blake's hands and helped him to climb inside.

"So, what are you doing here, Professor? Oh… I do not wanna know, forget about it. ''

"Moose! "I said, blushing. At the same time, Blake grabbed me by the waist and kissed me on the lips.

"I missed you during the last hours," he said, rubbing my hips with his thumbs. I smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Hum" Moose cleared his throat, "you should get a room. ''

"Goose" Blake said, "This is Andie's room. "I laughed softly.

"It's true. So Andie... I'll see you tomorrow, "he said before leaving the room in a hurry.

"Blake, you should stop calling him Goose, don't you think? ''

"It would not be as fun. " I gave him a friendly pat on the arm.

**-Blake-**

Though I was watching a movie with Andie, my eyes were beginning to close due to fatigue (and I must say, due to boredom). I didn't want to watch "The Last Song". And then my shirt was soaked with Andie'stears.

"Stop crying, it's only a movie. ''

"It's not because it is a movie that there isn't someone somewhere who is in this situation. And the music is so sad! ''

I felt her change of position.

"Blake, try to stay awake a little. ''

"Sorry, but there is no light on! I can't make a miracle. ''

"Only because you're getting old," she added turning on the light.

"I'm not old," I exclaimed faking hurt, "and I can prove it. ''

I turned towards Andie and took her face in my hands, smiling at her mockingly. She grabbed my hair and I shuddered with desire. I looked at her straight in the eyes. As I opened my mouth to mention something, she interrupted me by putting her finger over my lips.

"At this time, Sarah and Charlie are asleep, so ... " She did not finish her sentence and kissed me passionately.

"I love you, Andie and I want you to know that I will wait if you ask me," I said in a whisper. She passed her hand on my cheek smiling at me and putting her face close to mine. I felt his breath against my face and I leaned my forehead against hers. My heart was pounding and I was sure that Andie was able to hear it. I was so in love with her, I loved her to death. Our bodies were in fire while passion was enveloping us.

"Andie? "The little voice startled me and I turned my head towards the door of the room. Charlie was in the doorway.

**-Andie-**

I pushed Blake quickly to disengage myself and covered me with my sheets. Blake put his clothes that he had removed earlier back. Luckily, tere was no lights on. I blushed anyway.

"What is it, Charlie? "I asked.

"I can't sleep. ''

"Yeah, me neither" replied Blake with a hoarse voice. I gave him a nudge in the ribs. He was still finding the situation amusing.

"Can I sleep with you," murmured Charlie squirming in his pajamas of Spiderman.

"Sure'' I said giving him space. Blake turned on the light, the smile he showed faded slightly. It was my turn to find the situation funny. Charlie turned towards Blake and snuggled against me.

"There's room for you too," he said.

"Thank you, little man! ''

" Andie's friends are my friends too. "Blake turned off the light and slipped under the covers. I couldn't help but smile. Charlie was sandwiched between us.

"Andie ..." a small voice whispered in the dark.

"What? ''

"I'm thirsty. ''

"Okay, I'll go get you a glass of water. ''

"Hey, you want me to go," asked Blake, rising.

"No! Sarah will kill us if she sees you here. ''

"Good point! ''

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for Charlie.

"Well, it's time to sleep now. ''

After a few minutes of peace, someone patted me on the shoulder.

"Are you asleep? Who is this boy? " I heard Blake laugh alongside Charlie.

"This is my boyfriend Blake. ''

"Okay good night Andie, good night Blake. ''

"Good night," I replied at the same time as Blake. I was finally starting to fall asleep as I was hearing the regular breathing of Blake.

"Blake? ''

I turned to Charlie and saw him brew Blake a bit.

"So, do you want to tell me a story? ''

"Charlie, it's time to sleep. Leaves Blake alone. ''

"It's okay Andie, I was used to it with Chase when he was little. ''

The voice of Blake led me to sleep in no time.

The next morning, I woke up first and my heart melted in my chest. I got up quietly and grabbed my camera. Charlie was lying against Blake who was surrounding him with his arms. I had to wake them up so that Blake could leave the house without problems.

The day passed quickly and I told Blake that I had to stay longer at school. Not need to know that I was in detention with his father! At the agreed time, I walked into the dance studio where my director was already there waiting for me. He approached me and put his hand on my back.

"Well, miss, let's stretching. ''

I took my courage in both hands.

"Listen carefully, _take your hands off of me_. You know that I could report you to the police for the suggestions you have made to me! '

He grabbed my arm and looked me straight in the eyes.

"What do you want _miss_? ''

"Pardon me? ''

"To buy your silence, what do you want? ''

"First, you'll give your son his old job back..."

"Wait a minute, I know you're seeing Blake. ''

I tried to hide my feelings after this revelation.

"I think you are not in the right position for..."

"Okay. On one condition, your class will dance a ballet of my choice at a gala. After that, as soon as possible, I will give him his post back. You have my word. ''

"Very well, then you have my word too. I will participate, "I replied.

Finally, the detention was over. I was not sure how Blake would react about all this when he would find out, but one thing for sure, he did not have to know anything now.

**Thank you for reading it. Let a review ! :)**


End file.
